


Salts

by ladyhoneydarlinglove



Series: What We Know (And What We Don't) [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Rating May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyhoneydarlinglove/pseuds/ladyhoneydarlinglove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos discovers an unusual collection in Cecil's pantry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salts

_prompt; spices **  
**_

One morning, in the process of trying to find out where Cecil keeps his plates, Carlos discovers that his boyfriend has what appears to be every type of salt known to man lined up in a neat row on the inside of one of his cabinet doors.

Carlos squints at the jars, trying to figure out what Cecil could possibly need with so much salt. Carlos doesn’t really consider himself a cook, but he remembers his mother and grandmother and aunts spending hours upon hours in the kitchen growing up, and he’s pretty sure they didn’t use more than two kinds of salt. Cecil has at least ten, organized in alphabetical order—Cyprus Black Lava, French Fleur de Sel, French Grey, Hawaiian Red, Himalayan Pink, something called Kala Namak—

"Are you looking for something?" comes Cecil’s smooth bourbon voice from behind him, and Carlos jumps before turning around with a sheepish smile.

"I was looking for plates," he explains. “But I got distracted when I came upon your salt collection."

Cecil blinks. “My salts?" he asks. “What’s so interesting about them?"

"Well, it’s just… There are so many of them," Carlos says. “I didn’t even known this many kinds of salt existed."

"You mean you don’t have all of these?" Cecil asks, sounding, as he often does when speaking to Carlos, perplexed.

"No," Carlos says. “Why would I need so many kinds of salt?"

"For keeping spirits away," Cecil answers, as though this were obvious, and Carlos supposes to Cecil, it is. “Different kinds of spirits need different kinds of salts to repel them. Didn’t you know that?"

"… No," Carlos says after a pause. “I… I don’t think I did."

Cecil gives Carlos a look that Carlos has come to understand as meaning _Carlos, you’re a scientist, shouldn’t you know these things?_ “Well," Cecil says. “I guess we’ll have to take you grocery shopping soon. You can’t possibly expect to last long without a proper supply of salts, Carlos. That’s just common sense. In fact, I’m surprised you haven’t been possessed by demons already."

Carlos, who has long since given up trying to point out that his Ph.D in biophysics means nothing when confronted with the strange phenomenon that is Night Vale, only nods.


End file.
